


Vampirism

by Keitmeg



Series: Zosan Package [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Tension, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Recently-divorced Vinsmoke Sanji seeks peace in a secluded town. It's nothing like he hoped it'd be.





	Vampirism

 

 

Vinsmoke Sanji is a 26 year old man working as a security guard at a retirement community, which usually ends up with him needing the saving from stalkers and persistent male fans. He is, however, very considerate toward the retired elderly occupying the housing complex.

He understands a guy with his looks is a rarity amongst these streets. He didn’t use to live in this town, he moved out here when his marriage failed and his wife left him with nothing. Seeking a way to cope, Sanji applied for this job here, hoping the seclusion will bring his thoughts back together, hoping it’ll help him rebuild himself. In a way, being here is very distracting. At least this way he won’t think of his ex-wife and the hurtful words she left as he dragged his bags to the front door.

It is distracting, like he said, getting asked out by guys. He also gets asked out by girls, but that’s a normal occurrence. What he isn’t used to is men asking him out, or sending him flower card messages.

 

Today, the old man in room 34 is calling in the guard because he saw ‘bugs on his carpet and the walls’. Sanji usually goes in to check but finds nothing. Dementia being what it is, sometimes the residents see things that aren’t even there.

This night is just like many others, a strange resident giving him a strange call about a black cat flying in the ceiling, and when Sanji goes to check, he finds nothing.

The other upturn of him moving in here is the fact that he gets to meet different people. There’s a resident here, an old lady who’s usually called by everyone Mrs. Roronoa. She usually gets two visitors, a young woman in her early thirties, very pretty. She usually brings flowers and gifts, and food. Best thing about that is that Mrs. Roronoa takes the gifts and gives Sanji the food, as a thank you for protecting them. Then there’s the other visitor, a tall, dark-haired male in mid-twenties, probably same age as Sanji. He brings nothing but his haughty attitude. Unlike the pretty lady, this guy doesn’t say hello in his way in or his way out, and he always glares at Sanji when the latter greets him at the front door. What makes this even more irritating is the fact that this young man glares only at Sanji.

Sanji finally mustered the courage one day when he couldn’t take it anymore; say about a year and a half after he moved in. He went to the man as he was leaving, and demanded –with the most respect he could conjure up– the reason for his shitty attitude when Sanji had never done anything to the guy. At least that’s been his take on it.

 

“Look,” he started, a finger scratching his nape, “If I did something to offend you, please tell me.”

The man furrowed his thick eyebrows, and it became immediately unbearable.

“I’m just trying to set things right here, okay?” Sanji added, “All you do is glare at me, and I’ve been trying to think back on what I did to you for you to hate me, but zilch.”

The man now rolled his eyes as though the words bore him out of his mind.

Great.

“At least acknowledge my effort, asshole!” Sanji bit out.

The man shook his head sadly, he reeled around and left.

“The bastard…” Sanji mumbled under his breath.

 

He tried to ignore the man after that, and although he kept the greeting because it was part of the procedure, he never meant it. He returned the glare with a glare of his own, and he returned every hairy eye-roll with a scoff.

Ever heard of Hammurabi code, bitch?

 

One late hour in the night, Sanji was patrolling inside the residence, making sure the cameras caught him taking his shift seriously so no questions would be asked if something went down. He received a call from Mrs. Roronoa, which was rare and unusual. She told him about a giant bat attacking her hair, and this is pretty countryside, bat sightings weren’t an unusual phenomenon. He took his flashlight and went there, a flyswatter his only weapon.

Just as he reached the top of the staircase, a squeaking bat flew right past his head. Sanji dropped his flashlight and the flyswatter and crouched down, squealing like a little girl. He crawled his way to a vintage table and hid under it. He dialed 119, and he didn’t know that the situation didn’t really call for 119 because he was definite it was just a bat, and soon realized he was regretting his decision.

 

“119, what’s your emergency?” a woman asked.

“Agh,” Sanji groaned, face-palming himself, “I’m sorry, this really doesn’t require me calling you.”

“It’s okay, sir.” She said, “Can I help you?”

“There’s a bat.” And he’s trying to blood-suck the residents in this housing complex.

“I understand, sir.” She assured, “I will call someone from the animal control to take care of it for you.”

“That would be great!” because I’m scared, I’d shit my pants.

After he hung up, he didn’t dare crawl out of his sanctuary. A giant bat was hanging down from the ceiling, his giant ears twitching and spinning like satellite plates. The look in his eyes was murderous and Sanji wasn’t ready to get murdered or turned into a vampire by this bat.

A few minutes later, Sanji heard a knock on the door.

He literally crawled to it like a soldier in battle, his arms overhead. He reached to the handle of the front door and opened it. There was a tall man standing there, dressed in black, heavy gloves and a baseball hat. There was a small cage in his hand.

Sanji looked at him with eyes so wild and unbelieving, “are you Batman?”

“Depends,” The man spoke, deep, velvet voice. “Are you the damsel in distress?”

As Sanji’s eyes started to adapt to the darkness, he slowly started to realize who that man was. He sat up properly, sighed, and then stood up.

“Why are you here?” All signs of admiration gone, besides, it wasn’t Batman.

“A dispatcher called in,” The other explains, stepping in without waiting for Sanji’s permission, “said you had a bat problem.”

Sanji groans again, “it was stupid to call 119.”

“So,” The raven-haired scanned the place. “Where is it?”

Sanji pointed at the ceiling at the top of the staircase. “Hooked to the ceiling, scheming for its next evil master plan.”

“Like what, making French-toast?”

“Would you look at that,” Sanji marveled at him as the man walked to the stairs, “You have the capacity to crack a joke.”

“I also have the capacity to crack a skull.” He commented.

Sanji shook his head and thrust his hands into his pocket, “So are you working for the Animal Control, or what?”

“Used to, now I run that place.” He answered. Every step climbed taking them closer to the bat. “When I heard the location, I volunteered to come instead.”

“Because Mrs. Roronoa is here…?” Sanji guessed.

“Yes.” The other replied.

“I tried to ask her about you, by the way.” Sanji added, conversationally. “She wouldn’t tell me a thing: your name, your occupation or even your relationship to her.”

The man suddenly stopped in his track.

Sanji frowned, thinking what he’d said had upset the man. His jaw dropped slack when the man actually went to the bat, plucked it out like it was an apple on a tree and placed it inside the cage.

“That’s it?” Sanji exclaimed.

“That’s it.” The other assured.

Sanji grabbed his flashlight from the floor and shed the light on the bat, and looking at it like that, the bat looked all sort of cute.

“Now, I feel bad for getting scared of him.” He confessed. “He looks adorable up close.”

“They’re really misunderstood creatures,” the man elaborated, now lifting the cage to his eye level to poke at the bat. “Looks like a rat with leather wings, but it’s more than that.”

Sanji scoffed.

“What?”

Sanji shrugged, “Nothing,” he said, “It’s just now I think differently of bats.”

The man’s deep-set eyes fell on his, piercing and dangerous. Sanji wanted to recoil. He’d never experienced the feeling of getting hypnotized by someone’s stare.

“I should probably let Mrs. Roronoa know that you’ve saved us from turning into vampires.” With his shoulders slumped, Sanji walked to the door of the woman’s room and left it ajar for the other man.

“I’m back, Mrs. Roronoa.” Sanji announced, “And brought the hero with me.”

“Oh, Zoro…!” Her face lit up. “Didn’t think they’d send you.”

“He sent himself,” Sanji corrected and spun to face the man, “and wait, Zoro, that’s your name?”

“I’m Roronoa Zoro,” He introduced himself at last, “her son.”

Sanji’s lips parted and he looked from him at the woman, and back at the man. He palmed his face and groaned, “I should’ve realized.”

Mrs. Roronoa chuckled, “That’s why you are adorable.”

“And fun to tease.” Zoro finished for her.

“Hey, you two!” Sanji whined.

 

After they bid Mrs. Roronoa good night, Sanji and Zoro walked out so their ruckus wouldn’t cause disturbance to the other residents. Outside, Zoro loaded the bat cage into the trunk of his Chevy pickup, and tossed the gloves inside as well.

Sanji crossed his arms over his chest and waited until Zoro came up to him, firm strides on the asphalt.  “What’ you going to do with the bat?”

Zoro looked over his shoulder and then at the floor. “Destroy it.”

Sanji gawked in bewilderment, “What?”

“We follow a certain protocol.” Zoro explained, “Bats found in homes are to be destroyed on the general principle of the possibility of rabies.”

That was the longest he'd talked, and it was all about rabies.

Sanji felt bad, but he understood.

“Disappointed?” Zoro drawled.

It was fun seeing a guy with one default emotion drawl like that.

“In what, in you…?” Sanji snorted, “Nah, dude, it’s not like you make a habit of killing those poor things. And I understand that certain sacrifices have to be made.” He shrugged, and smiled. “I guess I just started to like Dracula over there.”

Without a warning, Zoro’s lips touch Sanji’s in a languid, soft kiss… a feeling which Sanji had forgotten. He didn’t flinch, and he didn’t recoil away from the kiss. He felt the crease across his forehead deepen, but only because he concentrated all his focus on Zoro’s lips giving light, wet kisses.

As suddenly as it started, it suddenly stopped.

Zoro pulled away from the kiss, and Sanji found himself chasing those lips.

“Always keep greeting me with your smile.” Zoro declares, now thumping Sanji flushed cheek. "I’ll call you tomorrow."

Sanji nodded wordlessly, eyes still trembling from the embarrassment and the excitement. He watched as Zoro fixed his baseball hat and rode his truck, he gave him a two-finger salute and veered the truck off of the sidewalk. Sanji’s shoulder sagged on the door-frame, his hand on his mouth.

For the first time in years, he was looking forward to the next day.

For the first time, he actually appreciated procedure.


End file.
